User talk:PrincessTS
Hi /Welcome back!, user/viewer to my talk page! : Times I am on Make a note that the time will be Western Australia (aka WA)'s time. The times don't apply from 9/4/16 to 22/4/16 (WA School holidays) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Giant Bubbles/Adoption page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Task for templates Good news, PrincessTS! For the past two days, I have made about ten navbox templates. Tommorrow I'll be back to school from my week off, so I have a task for you: Put every templates on the bottom of every specific page. Unfortunately I have a real life problem I have to deal with right now that involve with bad grades in my report card, so I won't be in this wiki for about six weeks when I'm working on it. But I always will be checking the Wiki Activity every night for only thirty minutes before going back to study. Here's the link for all the templates I've made so far. Thanks - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 20:06, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:26, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Administration Hi there, Thank you for your continued hard work on the Wiki, due to your fantastic contributions, I have made you an administrator. Congrats! 10:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, PrincessTS I've just read your message on my talk page. Maybe do you think this can be available. Link: Rainbow Dash.Christa Minty Belle (talk) 01:00, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey again, can you locate of where I can type the code for sigs? Christa Minty Belle (talk) 08:33, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask? Do you know who vandalized this page? I've just seen it on the recent activity. 08:24, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok... thanks for response. Also remember to put 5 tildes so I can know the time when you signed your reply. 08:38, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi , I know you're an Australian, but can I know what your GMT is? -- 07:51, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Catagory fail I think did something wrong now a Category page became a wiki page instead. Can you get rid of it? Dry63 (talk) 05:55, March 29, 2016 (UTC) About your GMT ::Eight hours? It means that you're from Perth �� and that's kinda surprising to know. 08:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Pages/Files/Talk suggested for deletion Hi ! This is me again. Can I suggest you of deleting this page? I've just move its photos onto a single page. -- 09:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Can you also delete this page? Same as I've done yesterday. -- 11:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Also these two subpages (here and here) and of course this talk (here). -- 09:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi , haven't you read that message above? They're still in a blue link. -- 04:33, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hi .. can yiu delete Snails's page? Y'know that page has been compiled to the other page. -- 10:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I just want to ask if you can tell me the name of the font of the EG wiki logo, Thanks!! Apple Brony 23:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Wrong send Hi TS! I just want to remind you of your response. I am not the one who left that message. It was Apple Brony Abrony who asked you about that. -- 09:24, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That's ok. I know you did not intended to do so. 09:30, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Equestria Girls Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Did you have a caption you wanted with the image? -- Wendy (talk) 04:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC)